plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
Bored Smashing - SEGA GENESIS CLASSIC EDITION
Synopsis King reviews and smashes a Sega Genesis Classic Game Console. Description Just cough up $200+ for an NES Classic Edition... Summary The video starts with King standing in front of a Target to buy a Sega Genesis Classic. He jokes about how "rare" and "expensive" it is. King walks to the aisle to but a Sega Genesis Classic. He grabs one and buys it. King puts the Sega Genesis Classic on the Boosted Board and it falls off as he is riding it home. He puts it on the Boosted Board and steps on it to ride it home. King then pushes the NES Classic Edition off the balcony with the Sega Genesis Classic box. King introduces the audience to the video. He says that it's an NES Classic made by Sega that no one wants. He begins to unbox the game and points out that Sega is trying to be better than Nintendo. He then points out that there are arcade games like on a cheap console. King opens the box and shows all of the accessories. King breaks the battery cover on the first controller and puts the batteries in. He then throws the second controller off the balcony. King pushes his Amiibos to make space for the Sega Genesis Classic. He plugs it in and points out the bad resolution. He points out that the sensor needs to point directly at the console to work. King goes to Sonic The Hedgehog and points out that it sounds nothing like the original game. King says that the music makes him want to die and makes a 13 Reasons Why Joke. King then goes to Flash Memory and tries playing it. King then does a durability test on the controller. He throws it down four times and it breaks on the fourth time. He then hammers the controller. He puts batteries in the second controller and uses it. King says that the Sega Genesis Classic will be competing with the NES Classic in durability. King drops it from 3 feet and it still worked. He drops it from 6 feet and the cartridge slot cover broke. He then drops it off the balcony and it still works. King then throws the console at a monitor which falls off the balcony along with the Sega Genesis Classic. He then starts throwing the Sega Genesis Classic at the monitor. King then throws it at a ThinkPad. The ThinkPad falls off the balcony and the Sega Genesis Classic falls onto an awning. King knocks it down with his camera. He throws it at the ThinkPad. The console still worked after the throw but the IR sensor broke. King then does a ludicrous drop test and a side panel falls off. King then hits it with a hammer twice and the console still works. Lastly King drops a rock on it and it completely shatters. King points out that it is broken and says it's almost as durable as an NES Classic. The video cuts to King in the woods saying that he is going to smash the Sega Genesis Classic. King also points out that he is smashing the Dell monitor along with the Sega Genesis Classic. He puts the controller onto the monitor and begins hitting it with a bat. After this King puts the console onto the monitor and hits it with a hammer. King then starts hitting the monitor with a bat and throws it into the air multiple times. He hits it with the bat some more and pulls off the stand. King hits it with a bat some more and thanks the audience. He tells people to clean up their messes and cleans up. Characters * Plainrock124 * Wii U * Nintendo Switch * IBM ThinkPad * Jake Paul (Cameo) Damage Trivia * This is the second time King smashes a SEGA product. Category:Bored Smashing Category:Destruction Category:Videos Category:Video Game Consoles Category:Electronics Category:Technology Category:PlainRock124